tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Circus Comes to Town (Live Show)
A Circus Comes to Town is a live stage show, produced by HiT Entertainment and AEG ThemeStar in the US in 2009, the UK in 2011 and in the Netherlands in 2012 and 2015. The show was similar in its visual style and overall presentation to the live show Thomas Saves the Day, but this show was of a significantly larger scale than the previous one. After A Circus Comes to Town ended its run in 2009, it was re-replaced with Thomas Saves the Day in 2011, after which the US brought an end to its Thomas theatre tours. Plot Kuffy the clown arrives at Tidmouth Sheds and reveals that the circus has arrived on Sodor and will have its first performance that night. The engines are excited but confused, as there was no prior warning that the circus was coming. Kuffy explains that he sent the railway a letter the week prior, but they never received it. Gordon and James blame Percy, who usually delivers the mail train, but Percy denies any wrongdoing. He then remembers that last week, he was repainted and had Thomas cover the mail route for him. Thomas then remembers that he stopped to take some children to school after Bertie broke down, but forgot to finish the mail route afterwards. As such, the letter was never delivered and nobody met the circus at Brendam. Sir Topham Hatt is unhappy, as he must now make last-minute arrangements to find somewhere to set up the circus. He sends Thomas to shunt trucks on his branch line as punishment. Gordon is chosen to pull the circus train due to its heavy weight. Thomas decides to go to Brendam Docks on the way to his branch line so he can help with preparations. Percy visits Farmer McColl, who agrees to let the circus tent be set up at his farm. Meanwhile, Thomas arrives at the harbour and meets the other two circus performers, Miranda and the Strongman. When Gordon does not show up, Thomas offers to take the train himself. He runs nicely for some time, but the weight of the train becomes too much. He ends up snapping one of his side-rods and has to stop. While his driver repairs him, Kuffy decides to play a game to pass the time. Thomas struggles to start up again, but manages to successfully get moving. Percy helps Thomas get to the farm. At McColl Farm, Thomas has an accident, necessitating for the circus to find somewhere else to perform. Thomas and Percy leave with the circus train. Harold is sent to look for somewhere else to set up the circus and it is eventually decided on Tidmouth Sheds. Meanwhile, Thomas and the performers are informed by Harold that the bridge has been washed away and Gordon needs help. Thomas goes to help Gordon, feeling the need to do so after having had Percy's help. Sir Topham Hatt is chosen to be the ringmaster for the circus. The circus has its first performance at the sheds and is a success. As a reward for his hard work, Thomas is chosen to lead the circus parade. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Kuffy the Clown * Miranda the Acrobat * The Strongman * Edward * Henry * Toby * Emily * Bertie Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * McColl Farm Songs (UK and US) * Thomas' Anthem * Really Useful Engine * It's Great to be an Engine * Ode to Gordon * Accidents will Happen * Sounds * Party Time * Sir Topham Hatt * Engine Roll Call * Determination * Another Busy Day On The Engines * It's Circus Time on the Farm * Fun in the Rain Songs (the Netherlands) *Thomas' Anthem *Another Busy Day On The Engines *Sir Topham Hatt *It's Great to be an Engine *Sounds *It's Circus Time on the Farm *Really Useful Engine *Fun in the Rain *Engine Roll Call *Finale Trivia * Individual voice actors (including Ben Small and Keith Wickham in the UK version of the show) provide the voices for the engines. * Gordon and James do not properly come out of the sheds. The reason is that it was too expensive to make them as working engines, as well as them being too big for most auditorium stages. * In some shows, the newspaper person is portrayed by a male. Goofs * In some performances, Percy has James' whistle sound. Gallery File:Acircuscomestotown.jpg|2010 poster ACircusComesToTownDutchPoster.gif|Dutch 2015 poster File:Acircuscomestotownmagazinearticle.png|Magazine Article File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)2.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)3.png File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)4.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)5.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)6.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)7.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)8.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)9.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)10.jpg File:ACircusComestoTown(LiveShow)11.jpg ACircusComesToTown1.jpg ACircusComesToTown2.jpg ACircusComesToTown3.jpg ACircusComesToTown4.jpg ACircusComesToTown5.jpg ACircusComesToTown6.jpg Category:Parks and Events Category:Live Performance